A La Diosa de la Fortuna Le Gusta el Pocker
by mimichanMC
Summary: Hagan caso niñas y niños, la diosa de la fortuna siempre gana. Orgullosa historia ganadora del tercer lugar de #LaNavidadSinNavidad de #MiraculousFanfictions.


_Esta historia es de mi autoría pero Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, Zag Toons y asociados. Esta historia participa del reto: #LaNavidadSinNavidad de #MiraculousFanfictions._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _A la Diosa de la Fortuna le Gusta el Poker_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Imaginemos por un momento el escenario. Tenemos a una despampanante rubia en un entallado vestido rojo de lentejuelas ¿Qué por qué tiene que ser despampanante? Porque es una diosa, si siendo una diosa no puedes ser inmortalmente atractiva entonces ¡Cuando! Pero bueno, retomemos. Ella se instala en una cómoda silla de terciopelo pidiendo un mantini de manzana a un camarero que solo lleva un pantalón ajustado y nada más que eso sobre un cuerpo que podría dar infartos. ¡Por favor, no insistan en preguntar porque de toda esa perfección!, es un mesero de dioses ¡Por supuesto que debe ser bello, dejen de interrumpir! En fin regresemos con nuestra diosa que está poniéndose impaciente.

Nuestra diosa toma un sorbo de su bebida, ve por un momento en su orbe mágica y mira a sus humanos favoritos. Puntual a su cita allí esta esa jovencita que estaba esperando. Con una sonrisa divertida saca una baraja y empieza a mezclarla en sus manos.

Ahora veamos qué es lo que podemos decir de esta humana.

Marinette en verdad empezaba a cuestionarse el por qué la suerte la ponía en la misma situación una vez y otra vez y otra vez. ¿Sería quizá que incluso su suerte estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste? ¿Acaso por un misterioso motivo inexplicable para ella, cada vez que el hermoso chico se le aparecía delante, el mundo se agitaba y ella era la única persona en notarlo y ser víctima de la sacudida? ¿Es que acaso Adrien tenía algún tipo de misterioso poder sobrenatural que hacía que hubiera mala suerte a su alrededor y ella fuera su víctima favorita?

No esperen, olviden eso, no estaba hablando de Chat Noir.

¡Porque por todos los cielos cada vez que estaba delante de este chico, a ella se le ponían las rodillas como mantequilla y terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando encima de él!

Y no era tan malo cuando solo se trataba de caer un par de peldaños y ser sostenida un momento en sus brazos, de hecho eso era casi mágico y la dejaba directamente instalada en la nube nueve y escupiendo arcoíris en cada oportunidad, durante un par de días. Pero ya había sido lo bastante malo caer encima de Adrien cuando sostenía un pastel recién hecho, plantándolo en medio de su muy, muy atractivo rostro. Cuando estaban haciendo labores de limpieza en el laboratorio de la escuela y había terminado derramando sobre él, un fallido experimento de lo que se supone debía haber sido sidra y había resultado solo un potente vinagre de manzanas, que lo había hecho oler realmente gracioso, solo por usar una expresión educada, durante varios días. O cuando... bueno se entendía el punto.

Había empezado a temer incluso que Adrien pensara que hacía estas cosas a propósito. Es decir él creía que ella era otra de sus admiradoras. Y ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Sus admiradoras eran a veces de lo más raras! Una de ellas que le había escrito una larga y apasionada carta de amor, donde entre otras cosas incluía una confesión de que tenía una colección con los pañuelos sucios que Adrien usaba para limpiarse la nariz, ¿Cómo es que la chica había ido recolectando este ítem en específico? Mejor no saberlo. Le había revelado que tenía un altar con esos pañuelos escondido dentro de su armario y encendía una docena de velas cada noche frente a ese altar y adoraba sus fotografías como alguna clase de dios pagano de la belleza.

Si un día Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían que ir a atender una emergencia por un incendio, no le resultaría ni un poco raro que la fuente fuera un armario con un montón de pañuelos llenos de mucosidad de por medio.

¡Qué pasaba si Adrien llegaba a pensar que ella estaba así de loca! ¡Qué pasaría con sus tres bebés, su hermosa casa, su hámster y su posible gato!

No. Estaba decidido, Marinette tenía que hacer algo para remediar esa situación.

Y es por eso que cuando los nuevos extracurriculares habían empezado y entre las opciones se había iniciado gimnasia, Marinette había llenado una forma de inscripción y aunque: su madre, Alya, Nino e incluso Luka, que había sido más bien testigo de pocas ocasiones en las que ella había tenido dos pies izquierdos, temían que muriera en el intento. Se había confeccionado en un par de horas un leotardo y había acudido a clases de gimnasia.

Porque en su imaginación había creído que si era capaz de caminar sobre una viga, entonces quizá, solo quizá, podría ser capaz de no perder su centro de equilibrio alrededor de Adrien… o al menos no tan a menudo.

Sorprendentemente caminar sobre una viga de equilibrio, balancearse en unas barras paralelas o mantener el balance sobre una pelota fue demasiado fácil. Después de las primeras tres clases Tikki le había explicado que probablemente la memoria de su cuerpo había aprendido de Ladybug. Como la súper heroína era capaz de correr, saltar sobre los tejados de París en el más salvaje y osado parkour, hacer las piruetas más complicadas cuando tenía que esquivar un golpe y según la teoría una vez que tu cuerpo ha realizado ese tipo de movimientos más de una vez con éxito después fluye de forma natural y era capaz de realizar ese tipo de movimientos como Marinette.

Quizá, porque realmente la había emocionado que lejos de lo que todo mundo había pensado y su profesora de gimnasia había insistido en lo natural que fluían en ella los ejercicios de gimnasia, Marinette había decidido quedarse a practicar media hora más cada día las rutinas que la profesora les enseñaba cada clase.

Es decir, había decidido desafiar a la diosa fortuna.

A decir verdad no es que la diosa la odiara, en realidad era una de sus favoritas, pero podría decirse que como muchas otras diosas también podía ser cruel, solo por diversión. Y ¿Qué podía haber más divertido que ver a dos almas predestinadas sufrir por estar juntos? en realidad muy pocas cosas. Pero era una Diosa justa… bueno, no realmente. En un imaginario juego con la humana barajó sus cartas y las repartió.

Y no, Marinette no tenía la mano ganadora.

Una rutina que estaba un poco más arriba del nivel de la jovencita. Una incipiente lluvia que había entrado a la bodega de la escuela dejando los colchones de protección empapados y por el momento inservibles. Un celoso novio que había decido que era el mejor momento para llamar por celular a su pareja, la profesora de gimnasia, deseoso de saber quién era el chico con el que su mejor amigo había visto a su novia platicando muy animada, haciendo que la profesora insistiera que no sabía de qué estaba hablando y dejara a su aprendiz sola en el gimnasio atendido su llamada. Un absurdo exceso de confianza por parte de la estudiante al pensar que podía hacer esa rutina sobre una viga y no en el piso como la profesora le había pedido.

La diosa fortuna tenía una mano ganadora incluyendo al joker y todos los ases mientras Marinette apenas y podía defenderse con un par de dos y un siete, un tres y un lastimero cinco.

Eran solo dos giros sencillos y un último doble para caer en el final de la viga sobre sus dos pies. Era realmente pan comido, Ladybug hacía eso como un niño se lleva un caramelo a la boca. Marinette se aseguró por supuesto de que no había más que un metro entre la viga y el piso, de tener sus manos con suficiente magnesia para no perder el agarre, subió a la viga, se tomó un momento incluso para poner su cabello en un moño desordenado en su cabeza y no le estorbara.

Y por supuesto, ignorante de todas estas casualidades poco casuales. Adrien Agreste había llegado temprano para su clase de esgrima. Su guardaespaldas tenía un dolor terrible de muelas y debía ir al dentista, razón por la cual lo había dejado allí más temprano y lo recogería más tarde. Al entrar a la sala de casilleros vio salir a una profesora que tenía una acalorada discusión por teléfono, se cambió a su uniforme blanco de esgrima y dejó sus cosas en su casillero, fue a la bodega a buscar uno de los floretes, esquivó los colchones mojados, sin poder evitar mojar sus zapatos y avanzó al gimnasio cubierto, porque los patios de la escuela aún estaban llenos de agua de lluvia, listo para practicar, solo para encontrar que habían instrumentos de gimnasia en el lugar y una de las estudiantes seguía allí.

Y seguramente a Marinette le habría encantado saber esto, pero por un momento Adrien miró encantado la figura de su amiga de pie sobre la viga. Con su pelo desordenado sobre su cabeza, levantando sus manos llenas de polvo blanco en una posición erguida, dejando ver una figura preciosa de piernas torneadas, cintura breve y caderas compactas, pero femeninas, en un bonito leotardo rojo. Caminó hacia ella atraído como un insecto a la lámpara. La vio hacer dos giros precisos y prepararse para un tercero, cuando sus ojos azules conectaron con sus ojos verdes.

Oh, pobre Adrien. Se lamentó la diosa por él, después de todo era uno de esos pocos humanos que acepta a la mala suerte con una resignación orgullosa y al menos por esta vez él solo era una desafortunada víctima en este cruel juego de cartas.

Marinette estaba realmente contenta por cómo habían salido los dos primeros giros, sin perder un momento la concentración, tomó impulso para el tercero y más complicado, cuando vio la figura blanca cerca de ella y también los ojos verdes que conectaron con los suyos. Esos queridos y muy amados ojos verdes que trastornaban el mundo y como siempre hacían sus rodillas gelatina, simplemente no pudo evitar que sus pies de volvieran inútiles y pisaran mal sobre la viga haciéndola caer por un lado.

Como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, Adrien se apresuró a llegar a donde Marinette estaba a punto de caer, tomándose una milésima de segundo para preguntarse ¿Por qué no había protecciones en el piso? olvidando que las había visto humedecidas en la bodega, antes de atrapar a la chica en brazos. Que aunque era pequeña y menuda, pesaba más de lo que él podía soportar considerando la caída de un metro, y sus zapatos mojados y resbalosos, llevándolos a los dos al piso.

Y si la fortuna no se hubiera sentido especialmente juguetona esto podría haber sido incluso romántico. Los dos enamorados cayendo al piso, Marinette como una princesa siendo rescatada a salvo y haciendo sentir a Adrien como un héroe sin la máscara del gato negro, pero en este juego de cartas desalmado, la diosa había bajado su mano en la mesa enseñándole a su contrincante su poker lleno de ases, así que solo fue… doloroso.

Porque Marinette había ido a descansar su cabeza a un lado de la de Adrien y se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la barbilla mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso y sintiendo que la boca se le llenaba de sangre y haciendo que el impulso por levantarse fuera automático, cosa que hizo sin cuidado y deprisa, tanto que su rodilla golpeó con una considerable fuerza la entrepierna de su amor platónico. Sí, allí, justo en el sitio donde ningún chico quería alguna vez ser golpeado.

Y así fue como los encontró la profesora de gimnasia, con una chica cual vampiro con la boca llena de sangre y tratando de auxiliar a un chico que no dejaba de retorcerse en el piso, tratando de decir algo, pero solo podía balbucear sin sentido por una lengua hinchada. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero que no dudo ni un momento que estos dos chicos necesitaban ir urgentemente a la enfermería y quizá montones de hielo.

Del mismo modo nuestra hermosa diosa tomó su botín dejando en paz a los dos tontos héroes milagrosos, al menos por el momento. Recogió sus cartas y con una sonrisa llena de perfectos dientes blancos, se preguntó ¿Quién podría ser su próxima víctima?

Pasaron días antes de que Marinette pudiera mirar de nuevo de frente a su amor platónico o hablar sin que pareciera traer una patata en la boca… o que este pudiera sentarse cómodamente en cualquier lugar. Marinette dejó gimnasia, el chico sufrió cada día de su recuperación de la risa histérica de su kwami y se cuestionó sobre su probable descendencia y el porqué de su gran mala suerte.

Y la moraleja de la historia es: No retes a la diosa de la fortuna, ella siempre gana.

 ** _Fin_**

 _26 de diciembre de 2018_

 _11:22 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: tratando de ser fiel al reto solo agregue un par de líneas que me gustaba como sonaban en mi cabeza pero el día de entrega original no tuve tiempo de plasmar._

 _Ahora… me estoy preguntando si entendí mal el reto porque ya no me quedo claro si el reto era "escribir un cliché" o "escribir sobre un cliché" como sea aquí está mi historia espero que al menos les arranque una sonrisa._

 _Este fue el primer concurso al que entre cuando llegue al fandom de Miraculous con "Cinderella Christmas" donde me lleve el segundo lugar y aunque actualmente estoy tomándome un descanso no pude evitar volver a participar._

 _Así que deséenme suerte._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
